The Au Challenge
by lilzipop
Summary: I'm completing an Au challenge. One couple 50 Alternate Universes. Rating change each chapter and will be stated if the rating goes up. 11th is pseudo adopting the runaway Au. He knew he loved her from the moment she'd threatened to stab him. But she wasn't ready to be loved like that, the scars of her past still needing to heal. So he waited until she was ready.
1. Cross Country Train Ride Au

This is set in the 1920's after the war, Lydia and Stiles are on a train. The prompt is a long cross-country train ride.

* * *

Stiles was watching the strawberry blonde woman with interest. It was unusual for women to travel alone even in 1928, the Great War may have ended but women still wouldn't travel alone. Stiles' eyes roamed over the young woman. Her green eyes quickly darting across the page of book she was reading, her hair in short curls brushing her delicately curved jaw. She was wearing a kind of rose pink that brought out blush in her cheeks. Her blouse was a floral pattern with the same pink and green spread throughout, she looked like-

"Do I have something on my face?"

Stiles revelry was interrupted by her concise voice.

"I'm-I'm sorry." Stiles stammered, sitting up straight, his hand flying instinctively to his tie.

"You've been staring at me for the past 10 minutes and it's rather disconcerting." She told him, snapping her book shut at the end of her sentence.

"I'm sorry Miss, I didn't been to make you uncomfortable." His eyes flicked up to meet hers. They watched his every move, as if studying him, measuring him. "It's just unusual for a young lady, like yourself, to be travelling alone." He paused, her eyes were still piercing him as if waiting for a better explanation. "Especially on such a long journey." He added. She sighed and placed her book back into her over sized handbag.

"Lydia Martin." She said offering a green-gloved hand.

"Stiles Stilinski" He replied taking her hand and shaking her hand gently.

There was a dull silence as Lydia stared out the window and Stiles attempted to think of something to say. "Are you travelling all the way to San Francisco?" Stiles asked suddenly all too aware of his limbs and how to place them.

"Yes, I'm staying with my old friend, Allison and her father. How about yourself ?"

"Yes, I'm returning home actually." He said, smiling at her interest in him. "And please call me Stiles, everyone does." A small smile spread across Lydia's face as she asked where he was from, using his name like punctuation at the end of her question.

"A small town called Beacon Hills. My father is actually the sheriff there and I'm considering working there myself." Stiles ran his hands down his legs to rest them on his knees as he lent forward.

"My friend Allison lives in Beacon Hills." Lydia informed him. "I would love some coffee and perhaps some biscuits." Lydia said standing up. Stiles stared at her with his mouth open as she walked to the compartment door. She paused and turned to face him.

"Well?" she asked, her head tilting to the side "Aren't you coming? We have a long trip and I'd love to get to know you." She grinned and Stiles stood to follow her to the dining cart, Beacon Hills and wherever she would lead him.

* * *

I've started an AU challenge on my tumblr. I'll try and up date twice a week. Please review and let me know what you think! Sorry if the characters are a little off, I haven't written them before.


	2. Police Procedural Au

**Set contemporarily, Lydia is an art thief and Stiles is a detective inspector who has been chasing her.**

* * *

Lydia tapped her fingernails against the cold table. She sighed and shifted in the uncomfortable chair they had given her. They didn't really have anything on her. She never set foot at any crime scene and they had only managed to find a couple of schematics on her computer before everything had been wiped. Her eyes flicked to the door as it opened. The same tall and lanky detective that read her the Miranda Warning and escorted her into the police station almost two days ago, dropped a rather thick file onto the table between them.

"Miss Lydia Martin. Suspect in 2 major bank robberies, 3 museum heists, and 4 art galleries." He sat down and looked her straight in the eyes. "And that's just in North America." He added leaning forward onto his forearms. Lydia smiled and leant forward as well.

"Suspected but never proven." She whispered winking at him. A grin crept across his face and he leant back in his chair.

"You're extremely confident in your innocence Miss Martin." Detective Inspector Stilinski stated, flipping the file open. Lydia chuckled and continued to mimic his movements by sitting back in her chair.

"My innocence," Lydia looked at D.I Stilinski through her eye lashes "and police incompetence." Stilinski's mask slipped for a moment as the insult registered and his mouth dropped open for a second. He quickly closed it and looked through the file.

"I see that you are associated with known criminals like Jackson 'Venom' Whittemore and Aiden 'Alpha' Carver." His eyes scanned the film and Lydia scanned him. His slight frame was wrapped in long lean muscles, useful for running after suspects and pinning them down. His neck had a couple of moles that seemed to be calling her to kiss them. She licked her lips as she crossed her legs.

"I doubt you know the dirty little secrets of everyone you've slept with." Lydia quipped, her eyebrow rising. The corner of D.I Stilinski's mouth quirked upwards. He sighed and stood, shuffling the file into order.

"Well Miss Martin you've been held for 48 hours and we don't have anything to charge you with, so you're free to go." He said standing, stretching out an arm towards the heavy door. Lydia stood and walked to the door, conscious of D.I Stilinski following her closely. She paused once the door was open and turned to face him.

"You're a competent police officer Detective Inspector Stilinski, I hope I don't encounter you professionally." She smiled at him, her dazzling smile that got her almost anything.

"But maybe personally?" He said staring at his shoes. "We could get dinner now. I'm off duty."

"Sure." Stilinski's head snapped up and stared into her green eyes. "As long as you bring the handcuffs." Stilinksi looked confused. "After dinner entertainment." Lydia told him winking.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this one! It's difficult to keep to the self imposed 500 word limit, I'm either way over or way under!**  
**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favourited this story, I'll try to keep it updated. **


	3. Bookstore Au

**Lydia and Stiles are having a baby together. I haven't specified whether they're married, engaged or just doing their thing, so let your imagination run free!**

* * *

Lydia studied the book in her hands. It was an interesting interpretation on theoretical physics but there was a little too much theory and too little science for Lydia's taste. She placed the book back on the shelf and continued to browse the 'science and math' section of Beacon Hill's local bookshop. She knew it was more economical to order her books online, but she loved leafing through the pages, reading the blurbs, feeling the weight of the book in her hands before she walked up to the slightly snobby old lady who owned the shop and buying the book.

She was just about to reach for a book about mathematical theory when two arms wrapped around her 20-week pregnant belly. She felt him nuzzle into her neck and hair before whispering into her ear.

"You're supposed to be looking at baby name books."

"I figured since you went to look at crime novels, I could look at math and science." Lydia responded turning around in his arms. Her hair was out and flowing past her purple cardigan clad shoulders, her skin had a glow that was common with pregnancy, but always made Stiles think of an angel when he looked at her.

"True." He said kissing her forehead. " But there are names in crime novels. We can't name our daughter after a scientific theory!" He said chuckling as he tried to gently lead her to the parenting section. Lydia stood where she was frowning at him.

"How do you know our baby will be a girl? We could have a boy!" She said, her hormones amplifying her fiery nature "And we could name out child after a scientist!" Stiles walk back over to her and attempt to hug and and say sorry, but Lydia had started a rant.

"We could name a boy Albert or Stephan! And a little girl could be Marie or Jane, or Shirley or-" Lydia stopped mid sentence and gasped. Her hand flew to her baby bump, clutching at the floral pattern of her dress. Stiles was at her side in seconds, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Lydia! Are you okay? Is that baby okay? Lydia! Lydia you have to talk to me!" Stiles was glancing around the shop in panic looking for somewhere to put Lydia whilst he called someone, a doctor, an ambulance, Scott maybe. His mind was racing until her heard Lydia's gentle voice.

"The baby." She said, a smile breaking out on her face. She turned and looked at Stiles, reaching for his hands to place them on her belly, she pushed very gently on them.

"Can you feel it? The baby. The baby is moving!" Her voice rose slightly as her entire face lit up with total ecstasy. She watched as Stiles' brow furrowed and her concentrated. There was a moment's pause.

"There!" Lydia yelled attracting the attention of the rest of the bookshop. "Did you feel it?" Stiles' face broke out in a smile. It was there, surrounded by books and total strangers that Stiles and Lydia knew they were a family.

* * *

**I hope this was okay. I wasn't really sure how to end it, and I was running out of words! Thank you to everyone who has favourited or followed and a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Reviews make my day! **


	4. Reluctant Teammates Saving the World Au

**Lydia is the one on the ground, and I thought this would be more fun to write/read because people always put Lydia as a more placid player. **

* * *

"Left." Lydia darted down the small alley to her left.

"Dead-end." She snapped into her earpiece. She heard Stiles groan in frustration.

"I said left!" He shouted.

"I went left!" Lydia responded, as she ran back the way she came.

"You're other left!" Stiles yelled into the microphone. Lydia could hear the sound of frantic typing through her earpiece as she ran across the road towards the tall glass building about 8 blocks in front of her.

"Time." She demanded, sliding across the bonnet of honking taxi, instead of waiting for the lights. She had no time.

"7 minutes." Stiles responded.

"Where the hell are Kira and Scott?" Lydia yelled as she jumped from a milk crate to a dumpster to a fire escape and began climbing to the roof of an apartment block.

"Stopping a giant lizard from destroying half of San Francisco." Stiles responded. Lydia wished he were joking.

"So why do I have you yelling in my ear instead of Allison? Weren't you and Isaac supposed to secure the building whilst Allison helped me?" She grunted as she jumped a gap (about 10 feet) between buildings, rolling as she landed, and continued sprinting.

"Well Allison had to go and fight some evil ninja's and I was the only one not hitting a bad guy so you got stuck with me."

Lydia gritted her teeth as she landed awkwardly on her ankle but continued to run.

"Great." She muttered.

"I'm not too pleased with it either, sweetheart." Lydia continued to make her way to the glass building that housed 'the Alpha' bomb, a bomb that would destroy half the globe in about 4 minutes. Lydia's black leather boots skidded as she stopped running across an apartment rooftop. She was staring up at the glass building, the power reactor gleaming from inside.

"Stiles." She hissed, pressing her hand to her ear.

"Yes ma'am?" Stiles answered, soundly like he had all the time in the world.

"What the hell do I do once I get in there?"

"Well, from what I understand of both nuclear physics and the supernatural-" Stiles began, as he brought up schematics to the building. Lydia aimed and fired her compact grappling hook, before swinging off the roof of the apartment and smashing through a window on the building.

"Lydia! Are you okay? Lydia!" Stiles voice was ringing in her ear. She stood slowly, a hand going to the trickle of warm blood seeping from her hairline.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She whispered, walking forward slowly, in awe of the glowing, pulsing weapon of mass destruction in front of her.

"Good. I didn't want to break the news to Allison that her best friend can't crash through a window." Stiles chuckled. Lydia rolled her eyes and ran to the only control panel she could see. The words 'Authorisation required' flashed blue in front of her.

"Okay, Stiles. Help me hack." She demanded, her nimble fingers hovering over the touch screen.

"You ready to say the world with me?" He asked, tapping at his own keyboard, to calculate passwords.

"Only if I have to." Lydia sighed.

* * *

**I hope this okay! Thank you to everyone who has favourited and followed this story.  
Extra special thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You make my day! **


	5. Platonic Living Together Au

**This is the Platonic Living Together Au!**

* * *

"No."

"Please!" Lydia battered her eyelashes and held the fluffy dachshund closer to her face.

"You can't have pets here!" Stiles exclaimed turning away from the overwhelming cuteness in front of him. "The landlord doesn't allow them." He sat on the couch and rested a foot on the coffee table.

"I've already talked to him and he said it was fine because we're on the ground floor." Lydia walked over and sat on the coffee table in front of Stiles, she sat he dog in her lap, stroking him occasionally. "I'll buy his food and walk him. Besides… I think he likes you."

Both Lydia and Stiles watched as the small cream coloured puppy slowly walked from Lydia's lap, cautiously crossing the gap between Lydia and Stiles' knees. Stiles glanced up at Lydia as the puppy carefully tread up Stiles' abdomen.

"What's it doing?" Stiles whispered, his eye watching the puppy wearily.

Lydia smiled and leaned forwards, her eyes joining Stiles as they watched the puppy move up To Stiles' chest.

"He's saying hello!" She responded giddily. "He seems to really like you!" Stiles watched as the puppy slowly sat down, and rest it's head on Stiles' collarbone. A smile spread across Lydia's face as both the puppy and Stiles' tilted their heads in sync, watching each other, waiting for something.

Stiles slowly raised his right hand, and brought it up to the puppy's nose, it sniffed. Stiles then gently stroked the dog's back. It seemed to almost grin as it snuggled into Stiles neck.

Lydia held her breath as she watched the definition of cuteness happen right in front of her.

"Fine!" Stiles sighed, as he continued to pat the puppy, now snuggled under his chin. "We can keep him." Lydia squealed and bounced on to her feet before practically skipping to the kitchen to get the puppy something to eat.

...

"Lydia let me name him Yoda, because he has floppy ears and we're going to take him to puppy pre-school on the weekend." Stiles told his best friend as they sat on the couch watching the sleeping form of the puppy curled up between them.

"He's really cute." Scott said in a hushed voice, trying not to disturb the puppy. "So does this mean you and Lydia are no longer…" He paused trying to find the right words. "Platonic?" He finished, reaching out the rub Yoda's exposed tummy. Stiles sighed and ran his hand through his hair, messing it up more than usual.

"Nope, still platonic. But that's okay, I have a five year plan." He winked at Scott before turning the TV and starting 'The Avengers' as he and Scott had planned to watch. They were three minutes into the film before Stiles started sneezing repeatedly. It took 8 sneezes before he finally calmed down. Scott recovered from laughing and blessing and handing tissues, after a moment and a look of confusion dawned in his face.

"Stiles?" He asked, looking at his best friend who was covered in tissues. "Aren't you allergic to dogs?"

* * *

**Hi Everyone! I'm sorry for not updating! Uni started back up and them I got really sick. Any way, excuses aside, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's not my best. Thanks for everyone who favourites, follows and most of all reviews! You make my day! :)**


	6. Lawyer Au

**Lawyer Au**

* * *

Lydia tapped her pen on the edge of the table. Her green eyes flicked to the clock on the wall. Ten minutes! They had kept her waiting for ten minutes. She signed and stood, dropping her pen onto the table. She stared at the doors, pulling her charcoal blazer down over her matching pencil skirt. Lydia began to pace and resolved that if someone didn't walk through that door in 2 minutes she was leaving and the firm could stick their settlement right up their a-

"I'm so sorry I'm late, my nephew was sick all over my shirt, then I had to stop by my apartment to change." A tall, lean man walked in, his gazed focused on the pile of papers in his arms as he walked over to the large table. "I'm really sorry." He dropped the bundle of papers on the table and looked at Lydia for the first time. His hair was spike and had a strange tidy messiness about it, his eyes were a deep brown that seemed to draw people in, making them trust him instantly. He filled out his tailored suit in ways that made Lydia's imagination stray, and his skin was so pale and spotted with dark moles that Lydia could picture running her tongue over as she sucked on the skin of his neck. Lydia snapped out of this thought process and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Lydia Martin, and I represent Argent Industries."

"Stiles Stilinski, McCall Foundation, obviously." He grinned and shook her hand, firm but not too tight. Lydia stared at his fingers for a second too long, imagining them curling around her thighs, pushing down her panties- Lydia sat down, scolding herself. She stared at her neatly organised piles of paper, before looking back up into the face that had so easily enchanted her.

"Lets get started." She smiled at him and he smiled back, pulling a pen out of his breast pocket. "I've got a list of the requirements that Argent Industries need to be assured of before we sign the official documentation." She handed over a sheet of the lightly rose coloured paper and looked back at her notes.

"Now the use of initial investment-" She looked up to see Stiles staring at the paper she had handed him.

"Is there a problem?" She asked, her eyebrow rose.

"No, It's just… it's pink." Stiles smiled at her.

"And scented," Lydia responded flicking her red hair over her shoulder "It's easier to remember that way." She leaned forward, the modest opening in her blouse lowering ever so slightly. Lydia grinned internally as Stiles' eyes flicked to the slight cleavage that was now showing.

"Oh I think you're difficult to forget Miss Martin." Stiles leaned forward as well, his face only inches from hers, their bodies separated by a table that Lydia was finding particularly annoying at the moment.

"Please call my Lydia, Mr Stilinski." Her tongue shot out as she wet her bottom lip.

"Call me Stiles." His eyes were watching her lips. 'Fuck it' Lydia thought and pressed her lips against this strangely attractive man's and moaned as his tongue brushed her lips. Suddenly Lydia didn't mind being kept waiting.

* * *

**I hope this is okay! I don't really know much about Lawyers, so yeah...  
****Thanks to everyone who has followed and favourited, you're awesome! And If you leave a review you are my favourite people! **


	7. Early Morning Airport Au

**This is the "stuck-in-an-airport-because-the-flights-were-SO-VERY-delayed-and-it's-like-two-am" AU**

* * *

Stiles snorted as he woke up. He wiped his hand across this mouth, feeling a tiny bit of drool on his chin. He sat up and looked around him. The airport terminal was empty, except for a cute redhead sitting next to him. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Sorry for falling asleep on you." He mumbled, patting his pockets looking for his phone.

"It's okay. You didn't snore." She grinned at him and looked back at her phone. Stiles fished his phone out of his jeans pocket and looked at the time.

"Shit!" He yelled jumping to his feet. "I've missed my flight." He started grabbing the bags he had pilled around himself.

"No! No! It's okay!" The girl said standing. He stopped and looked at her. "We're on the same flight, it's been delayed again until 5. Most people left to find a hotel." Her hand fell onto his arm and he felt a little calmer.

"Oh." He continued to stare into her green eyes for a moment too long before he dropped his bags and sat back down. She sat down next to him and looked at her phone again. Stiles looked around the empty terminal. The glass usually showing the runway was reflective due to the dark outside and all Stiles could see was himself and the cute redhead. He cleared his throat.

"I'm Stiles, by the way." He grinned at her and she smiled back, putting her phone away.

"I'm Lydia." He noticed the way her eye creased slightly when she smiled.

"So why are you flying to San Francisco on a red eye flight?"

"I'm visiting my friend, Alison." She tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. "And I'm hoping to get a job at her boutique. What about you?" She turned to face him more her high heel clad foot brushing against his jean-covered leg.

"I'm going back home actually. I'm from this little town just north of the city, called Beacon Hills."

"That's where my friend Alison lives." Lydia crossed her arms over her chest, rubbing her hands up and down her bare arms. "Why are you heading home?"

"Well, I just finished this semester at college and I'm heading home to spend the holidays with my dad. He gets lonely. Are you cold?" Stiles' eyes wondered down the small goose bumps punctuating her porcelain skin.

"A little. I left my sweater in my other bag." Lydia responded, her hands still rubbing her arms.

"Here." Stiles dug into his bag and pulled out his college sweater, handing it to her. "It's perfectly clean I swear."

Lydia giggled slightly be fore taking it hesitantly.

"Are you sure you wont be cold?" She asked, slipping the oversized sweater over her perfect curls.

"Nah I'll be fine!" Stiles sat back, mentally praising how smooth he was, until his stomach grumbled.

"Unless you die of starvation!" Lydia responded a definite giggle escaping her mouth. "I have something in here." She dug around in her tan coloured tote and pulled out a jumbo packed of Reese's peanut butter cups. She took on out and handed it to him.

"They're an unusual combination that just seems to work perfectly together." Stiles grinned as he took one, his hand brushing hers.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the late and the sporadic updates! I've been really rather sick.  
Thank you so much for all the follows and favourites.  
****Reviews make my day and are a great inspiration to write! **


	8. Living with Cousins Au

**I set this one during WWII in England. Lydia has been sent to live her cousins the McCall who are also taking care of Stiles. I couldn't help but imagine Lydia, Stiles, Scott, and Allison doing a whole 'The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe'.**

* * *

Lydia stared at the big house, clutching her book to her chest. She wasn't scared. Not much scared 7-year-old Lydia Martin. She released a hand from her book and tucked a strand of long red hair behind her ear. She took a deep breathe and began walking up to the large wooden front door, her Mary Jane's tapping on her stone path. Lydia took a deep breath and pulled on the chain hanging next to the door, hearing bells ringing throughout the old house. She knew she had to stay here; London wasn't safe anymore with the bombs falling, but she didn't know her cousins very well. Her mother told her that they had a son about her age, but all she could remember was someone pinching her cheeks.

The door creaked open and a pair of brown eyes stared at her.

"Hello." She said.

"Hello." The boy responded. He was staring at her, the door opening wider. "Are you Lydia?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm here to stay with cousin Melissa and her family." The boy's face lit up.

"I'm Stiles! I'm staying with Melissa and Scott too! My dad sent me here from London." He reached a hand out and pulled her inside. "Scott's not my cousin or anything, we're just friends. I wish he was my brother."

Lydia just nodded at the boy. His brown hair was messy, his shirt had speckles of dirt on the folded sleeves.

"Do you read? I like reading. What book is that?" The stopped talking and looked at the girl, waiting for a response. Lydia carefully pulled the book away from her chest and held it out to Stiles.

"The Little Mermaid." Stiles read unfalteringly. "I haven't read this one." He handed the book back.

"Do you like reading?" She asked, tucking the book protectively under her arm.

"Yeah, I do. A lot actually." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Lydia!" She spun around to see a tall slender woman walking towards her. Her skin glowed and her black hair was curling gently around her face. "I'm Melissa McCall. I'm your cousin."

"Hello." Lydia held out her hand politely. "It's a pleasure to see you. Thank you for letting me stay here." Melissa smiled and shook the small hand in her own.

"You must be hungry. Why don't we take you to the kitchen and get something nice and warm into your tummy?" She held out her hand for Lydia to take. Lydia looked at Stiles, wanting to take the hand but not wanting to leave the boy who was nice to her.

"Stiles can come too." Melissa reassured her retracting her hand. Lydia nodded and took Stiles hand instead, following her unfamiliar cousin through the unfamiliar house. Stiles began to chatter about tea and biscuit and his best friend Scott and Lydia followed squeezing his hand gently as they walked. They sat at the large wooden table and Melissa set some tea in front of them, calling for Scott to join them. Lydia still held his hand under the table, wanting to hold onto the boy who made her feel anchored.

* * *

**Again, I am so sorry for such a long time between updates. I've been an uni and it's been completely hectic, I've also had a couple of dress orders.  
Thank you to everyone who have favourited and followed my story. Reviews make my day and help motivate me, so leave one if you can!  
Thank you all so much.**


	9. Pretending to be Siblings Au

**Pretending to be Siblings for Reasons Au**

* * *

"This is literally the stupidest thing we have ever done." Lydia snapped running her fingers through her long wavy hair.

"You have said that so many times" Stiles chuckled watching his long time crush and short time girlfriend get ready, her floor length dress shaping her figure perfectly, as she applied generous coats of mascara to her long eyelashes.

"That's because we have done to many stupid things." She twisted the lid of her mascara closed and looked in the mirror, satisfied with her appearance. "But this is by far the stupidest." She spun and faced her tall, lanky boyfriend lying across her bed, his tux creasing slightly. "It doesn't even make sense!" She walked over and grabbed her clutch, checking it had the essentials, lipstick, phone, purse, can of mace, and compact. Everything a girl needed.

"It completely makes sense. We're the only ones who can do it! They'd sense Scott was the true Alpha. They know Kira is a kitsune, and Malia isn't subtle enough yet. She'd probably just walked up to them and ask who they're planning of killing." Lydia smiled. Stiles was right. He stood and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"It'll be fine. We have Derek and Braeden waiting in the wings! It'll be fine."

Lydia sighed. "As long as they don't start making out and getting distracted." Lydia muttered.

Stiles pulled back and looked at her with a cheeky grin.

"Hey! Give them some professional credit. Braeden would never let that happen." Lydia chuckled at her boyfriend.

"Lets get this over with." She said taking his hand and leading him out of the door.

"How long has your family lived in Beacon Hills?" The tall, platnium blonde man asked, staring Lydia straight in the eyes.

"We've only just moved here actually, mother and father liked the idea of Stiles and I getting used to a smaller town before college."

"You're far too beautiful to consider college!" The man exclaimed, his hand reaching out and brushing Lydia's cheek. Stiles was fighting down the urge to punch this guy and tell him to get those misogynist claws off his girlfriend, instead he calmly touched Lydia's elbow, drawing her away from the creepy blonde dude.

"Mum and Dad insist." Stiles said through gritted teeth. The blonde man's eye's flicked to Stiles before returning to Lydia.

"Your brother is very protective, my beauty." He practically purred at Lydia, smiling, revealing perfectly white teeth with very prominent canines.

"Twins are like that." Lydia murmured with a mix of false shyness and charm. The man smiled and stepped forward, to whisper in Lydia's ear. She turned her head, so he could whisper into her small ears, and made a face at Stiles. Suddenly, Lydia laughed and brushed a hand against the man's neck. He pulled away and Stiles stepped closer to Lydia, his hand brushing hers.

"You're rather charming, Mr Bowen." Lydia smiled. "For an Omega." Bowen hissed, Lydia screamed and all hell broke loose. And all Stiles could think was 'thank god I don't have to pretend to be Lydia's brother anymore.'

* * *

**Hello! Hope you enjoyed this Chapter, there will (hopefully!) be another up by next week!  
Thank you to everyone who favourites and follows the story, and most of all thank you to people who review! You make my day and encourage me to keep writing. If you have any requests for this fic, or another idea, please message me! :)**


	10. Rescuing Kidnapped Children Au

_Prompt:_ Teaming up to rescue respective children. I kind of altered it a bit.

* * *

"Ma'am. Ma'am, you need to breath ma'am." Lydia stared into Agent McCall's calm face, not really hearing what he was saying. She was gone. Someone had taken her. Someone had taken her daughter.

"Ms Martin." Lydia looked up at the sound of a woman's voice. Her FBI identification read 'Special Agent Allison Argent'.

"Ms Martin, I need you to come into your daughter's room and tell me if anything is missing."

Lydia stood and followed the women into her daughter's room. It seemed cold and empty, almost dead.

"I'm sorry, Ms Martin. If you need anything I'll be just here." The tall and willowy woman stood by the door.

"Please, call me Lydia" Lydia whispered entering the room. She ran her fingers over her daughter's bedside table, books piled high. Her night-light was still on, the calming pink glow throwing ominous shadows on the wall. Lydia circled the room, running her hands over the collection of books and knick knacks her daughter had gathered. She smiled at the small succulent, growing on the windowsill, its hand painted pot spelling out "Ariel" in careful, yet childish writing. Lydia turned towards the door about to announce that everything was there, when she noticed the pile of books on the floor next to the bed.

"Have you seen _'the Little Mermaid'_?" Lydia asked frantically, kneeling on the floor and searching the pile.

"Ma'am?" Agent Argent asked looking into the room.

"It's our favourite book. We read it every night." Lydia stood and looked around the room. "She's started sleeping with it." She trailed off, glancing around the room.

Allison grabbed the walkie-talkie clipped onto her belt.

"Special Agent Allison Argent here, I'm with the latest kidnap, it's confirmed, 'The Uncle' has taken Ariel Martin as well"

"This is Mr Stilinski."

Lydia looked at the man standing in front of her. His face was gaunt, with worry, his eyes ringed with dark circle from lack of sleep, and his hand was firm, yet gentle in her own has they shook.

"His son was taken 2 days before yours." Agent Scott told her, indicating that they should sit. "I have to attend a briefing, but I'll be back in 20 minutes to walk you through the process, of getting your children back." He nodded and left the small fluorescent-lit room.

"What's your son's name?" Lydia asked, laying her handbag on the table in front of her and glancing at the man next her. His hair was dark and messy, and he had 2 days growth on his jaw, but he was handsome.

"Jonathan. After my dad." He murmured glancing at her, Lydia smiled weakly.

"That's sweet." She said, moving her eyes back to her hands. "My little girl's name is Ariel." She mumbled not really caring if the man next her heard.

"The Little Mermaid." He responded, turning in his chair to face her. "She could be a Disney princess with hair like yours." He attempted to smile, but his worry contorted it into a grimace.

"We'll get them back." Lydia said, a feeling of pure confidence filling her chest. She looked this handsome, worried man in the eye. "Even if I have to do it myself." Her voice was laced with a confidence that, for the first time in two days, comforted Stiles Stilinski.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope this was okay. Thanks for all the favourites and follows, feel free to review and leave prompts, suggests, anything! Thanks. :)


	11. Pseudo Adopting the Runaway Au

**This is the pseudo-adopting-the-runaway-i-ran-into Au. I set it sometime after WW1, probably around the 1930-40's**

* * *

Stiles Stilinski was regretting taking this case. His legs ached, his suit stank, and he hadn't slept in 2 nights. His dark eyes were trained in the entrance to the dark alley. A young woman strut back and forth, her cheap dress swinging around her hips, her stockings ripped slightly behind her left knee. She had had a quiet night. Only one man had spoken to her and she'd sent that man packing with a yell of "YOU DISGUSTING BASTARD". Stiles slipped a cigarette between his lips and lit it, his eyes still on the redheaded girl. She fit the killer's profile perfectly. Tall, slender, a streetwalker, and redheaded. There was only one other redheaded prostitute in the area, and his partner, Scott, was watching her. The girl stopped walking and dug around in her overly beaded handbag. She pulled out a gasper and lit it, savouring the smokey air as much as he was. It was one her third drag of the cigarette, that the tall man grabbed her. His suit stretched across broad shoulders and his hands, as large as spades encircled her tiny waist and covered her mouth, dragging her into the darkness of the alley. Stiles dropped his cigarette and ran for the alley, arriving just in time to hear a scream, the dreadful sound of a knife penetrating flesh, and the thump of a body hitting the ground. He flicked his lighter expecting to see the pretty girl in a pool of blood, but seeing, instead, Peter Hale, serial rapist and killer. The girl rounded on his, her hair dishevelled, blood staining her already red lips, her knife held in her hand.

"Who the fuck are you?" She asked her eyes trained on him. He took a step towards her and she shoved the knife at him. " Any closer and you'll be joining him." She snarled, her head nodding to the man lying on the ground, unmoving.

"I'm Stiles Stilinksi, Private Investigator. I came to save you." He responded, glancing from her to the injured figure and back again.

"Bit late." She responded whipping her knife clean on Peter's pant leg and stashing it back in her garter. "Well, aren't you going to do something about this body?" She asked, fishing for another cigarette and staring at him with expectation.

"I'll try." He responded, leaning down to check the man's pulse.

It had taken a few weeks of hot dinners, clean hotel rooms, and obligation free help before Lydia Martin, ex-prostitute, accepted the attic bedroom of Stiles Stilinski's grand house. He'd inherited money when relative of his had died in the Great War, and enjoyed solving crimes more than society polo matching and finding a wife.

Lydia walked down stairs in the Lavender dress he had bought her, pearls hanging from her neck, silk stockings without snags, holes, or mending, her long read hair curled braided and styled. She looked like a respectable young women, never eluding to the knife in her garter, the pistol in her handbag, or razor sharpe intellect she possessed.

"Good morning Stiles. Any cases for us?" She asked beaming as she joined him at the breakfast table, piling her plate with bacon, scrambled eggs, tomatoes, mushrooms, and toast.

"Good morning Lydia. Want to choose one?" He responded handing her the pile of letters he had received. He smiled as he watched her eat, still fearing this would be her last meal, and smiled. He knew he loved her from the moment she'd threatened to stab him. But she wasn't ready to be loved like that, the scars of her past still needing to heal. So he waited until she was ready. He would always love Lydia Martin, even if she never loved him back, because she was worth loving.

**Author's Note: I hope you like this one! I kept thinking about Humphrey Bogart, and all those silver screen sirens. Thank you everyone how has followed, favourited, and most of all reviewed. Please keep reviewing if you want me to write more. It's nice to know I'm not posing this for no one. **


End file.
